


The Date

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, M/M, No Smut, Seduction, awkward Ron, experienced Blaise, implied Top Blaise, implied bottom ron, muggle clubs, nervous Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Why did I agree to this? Ron wondered, sitting at the bar of a Muggle club, waiting for Blaise to arrive. The two had become friends after Harry and Draco had started dating, and Blaise had made a frequent habit of dragging Ron to clubs with him whenever he could. Ron didn’t understand why Blaise bothered, it wasn’t as if he knew the first thing about dancing, not like Blaise, who danced like he was born to do it.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another ask, for Blaise x Ron featuring a number of key phrases. This was a lot of fun I really love this pairing too.   
> All Rights to JK Rowling and WB.

_Why did I agree to this?_ Ron wondered, sitting at the bar of a Muggle club, waiting for Blaise to arrive. The two had become friends after Harry and Draco had started dating, and Blaise had made a frequent habit of dragging Ron to clubs with him whenever he could. Ron didn’t understand why Blaise bothered, it wasn’t as if he knew the first thing about dancing, not like Blaise, who danced like he was born to do it. It was extraordinary how well he moved, and honestly, even though it felt weird to say it, Ron couldn’t help but enjoy watching him. Blaise moved like the world would just fall away behind him as he danced, and Ron couldn’t help but envy that. He wished he had that kind of ability not to give a shit what anyone thought. Ron spent far too much time worrying about what other people thought, especially his parents, but Blaise had a devil may care attitude about just about everything. Ron wondered if there was anything he  _did_ give a shit about, but knew better than to ask.

Ron ordered a beer, about to take a sip when Blaise appeared plucking the beer out of Ron’s fingers. “Beer’s bad for your gut,  _Auror_ Weasley,” he said.

Ron sighed, times like those he sounded like Hermione. “Nag,” he groaned. Blaise smirked, taking a swig of the beer himself. “Hey!”

“Well, no sense going to waste. Besides I’m naturally fit, I don’t need to worry about it,” he winked. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Blaise said placing the beer on the bar behind Ron.

“ ‘M not really a dancer,” Ron admitted. “Do you think you could teach me that?”

Blaise grinned, “I thought you’d never ask,” Blaise wrapped his arm around Ron’s waist then, dragging him onto the dance floor. Ron tensed, he wasn’t sure what to make of the look Blaise was currently giving him.

“Bite me,” Ron growled.

Blaise purred, “Gladly.” Ron flushed then. Blaise grinned, “Come on, let’s dance,” he said moving his body against Ron’s. Ron swallowed, trying to follow Blaise’s movements, too little avail. Ron sighed.

“I really don’t think I’m cut out for this,” he said, yelling over the loud bass. Blaise smirked wrapping his arm around Ron’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Just feel the music,” Blaise whispered in his ear. Ron shuddered. He was so confused. He was so sure Blaise was hitting on him, but he couldn’t figure out why.  _Blaise could pull anyone he wanted, guy or girl, what would he want with me?_ Still, Ron couldn’t manage to pull himself away from the dark-skinned man. There was something so intoxicating about him. The smell of sweat and sex that permeated his nostrils as they gyrated on the dance floor. “Gods you have no idea what you do to me,” Blaise purred in his ear. Ron flushed crimson.

“M—maybe we should go grab something to eat,” he said nervously. Blaise laughed.

“The food looks great but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now,” Blaise growled in his ear, grabbing Ron’s arse. Ron groaned, arching into him. Ron could feel Blaise’s considerable hard-on tenting against his thigh.

“Already? Do I really have  _that_  much of an effect on you?” Ron gasped in disbelief. Blaise purred leaning into Ron pressing his lips to his throat, tickling across the tendons in his neck, tracing his freckles with his tongue. Ron moaned.

“I want to fuck you so hard,” Blaise growled, massaging Ron’s arse through his pants. Ron gasped.

“W—we can’t do that here!” he said, flushing.

“So we’ll apparate back to my place,” Blaise purred. Ron shuddered, nodding, Blaise grinned, “Good boy,” he said kissing Ron hard on the lips. Ron moaned, allowing Blaise to deepen the kiss. It was more than Ron ever imagined possible. He had never thought he’d be interested in a guy, but  _fuck_ if Blaise wasn’t making him reconsider everything he thought he understood. Sneaking towards the back door, Blaise pulled Ron with him out into the alley, pressing him up against the wall, and pressed his lips to the red head’s neck, sucking hard. Ron whimpered.

“Mine,” Blaise growled into his flesh, Ron let out a moan at that, it was, he thought, the single hottest thing anyone had ever said to him.

“Yes,” he hissed, and with that, they apparated away with a loud crack.


End file.
